dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter and the Super Saiyan Wizard Chapter 2 Page 2
So not long after this epiphany he decided to teach himself the techniques that his friends used, urging each of them to divulge their secrets and skills. He mastered them all in four months of hard training, under the guidance of each of the Z-Fighters separately. They could hardly say no to the boy who saved the world, as well as a living heir and reminder of their dear departed friend. Some eagerly stepped up to the plate (Krillin), others passively agreed (Piccolo), while others absolutely refused to help the hybrid until their wife threatened them with no real food or training time (do I need to say who?). Gohan flew into the air, sweat beginning to form as he intensified his speed and difficult attack patterns. After he finally learned all the different and complex attacks his training friends taught him, he decided to do a little experimentation with them. Over the course of remaining time until the present, he developed several attacks only known by him and developed by his own hand (and brain). These attacks had a variety of uses; while some were similar to other techniques used by his friends others were completely unheard of and of his own design. Gohan decided to test his newest attack, which was an upgraded version of the Destructo Disk. He got permission from Krillin, something he did before developing any new attacks that were based on others. It was somewhat of a habit he picked up from both his mom and dad, to be polite yet in an innocent and carefree sort of way. The only one ever expressed protest to his request was Vegeta, though he did say Gohan could use his own attacks like the Final Flash or Galick Gun (probably as a way to amplify his smugness), rather begrudgingly though. Back to the training, Gohan dug his feet into the ground as a preparation method. He quickly brought out his left hand above him and began charged up crimson energy in his palm. He then began to move his arm in a circular motion, the ball of energy flattening as he did so. Then it was flattened into the form of a disk because of the velocity of movement, causing it to look like a slenderer red version of Krillin’s attack. But then, the disk began to rotate its position in all directions, at first rather slowly but then rapidly picking up speed. Only to the very well trained eye could one see that it wasn’t a glowing sphere in his hand, but an ever revolving disk. Gohan cried, “Gyro Sphere!” The spherical blade headed towards a boulder near by, sunk into the earth with moss covering some of it. Just inches from the enormous mount of stone the disk grew to a size just large enough for it to slice the boulder. The sphere sliced through the rock as easily as butter, different edges of the spinning blade sinking through. But moments after the hardened sediment fragments touched the ground, the boulder crackled with red energy around it and crumbled into dust, blown away slowly by the wind. Then, the red disk of energy rebounded from its original path, now accelerating towards the calm and non-moving Gohan. Gohan smiled, pleased with this unexpected choice and put his hand out slowly, his fingers parting. The boomerang slowly began to decrease in speed, almost as if someone were slowing down time itself. After a few seconds the radiant sphere of power stopped its movements, though still spinning in place. Gohan then made an X movement with his arms, then released with very physical slashing movements directed at the attack. As a reaction to this gesture the boomerang soared high into the sky, well above most people’s visions, and changed shape into the shape of an X. all four sides now rotated similarly to a chainsaw’s movements, each blaring out blood-red energy. Without a moment’s hesitation the blast flew straight into the ground at top speed. One might assume that the blast was intended to hit Gohan, and that was exactly what it was going to do. Gohan simply looked up, watching the blade of energy descending straight to him at incredible speeds. In mere seconds the blade was already several inches from Gohan’s being; and that was when his eyes narrowed, ready for concentration. Gohan phased out of the way of the crimson X, his imprint being sliced into four separate pieces. Gohan had to admit, he was rusty in reaction; the blades of the attack had come so close to harming Gohan that he could feel the heat being generated from their constant movement. When the attack crashed into the ground it burrowed deep into the earths crust, even beyond Gohan’s sight when looked down into the dark. A red light escaped from the hole, apparently signaling an explosion of great proportions. The ground beneath him shook, cracking in several places as his ears screamed from the sonic sounds emanating from the crevice. Dust and dirt kicked up around the area, slowly being carried away from the winds that were generated. As the dust finally faded into the atmosphere, Gohan went to see the crater and the extent of its damage. He smirked, seeing a rather distinctive X dent was made into the soil, leading down to about a well made cavern of great length. “That’s enough training for now.” Gohan said, sighing as he looked down the enormous hole just spawned. “Okay, half a mile down I’d say. That beats my last record of a quarter mile. Alright, we’re making progress Gohan.” “GOHAN,” He heard, his mother’s voice echoing through the thicket of woods separating them. “That man Dumbledore told us about, Hagrid is here! He’s come to help you get your supplies for school!” Gohan’s eyes lit up, his expression now filled with excitement. FINALLY! “ALRIGHT!” He shouted, unable to contain his enthusiasm. “I’ll be right there!” Without even bothering to phase he raced through the thicket of trees and brush, immediately landing by his mother’s side outside the house in seconds. Chi-Chi laughed, “Well, it took you long enough.” Gohan grinned sheepishly, messing with his hair like the way his father did. Chi-Chi smiled, eyes sparkling at the resemblance between father and son. She shook her head, finally remembering their guest was here. She gestured politely to their guest, causing Gohan to gasp silently. The man was huge, and when Gohan meant huge he MEANT HUGE. There were sumo wrestlers and martial artists that couldn’t hold a candle to the man. While on the subject, Gohan didn’t doubt for a second he could hold his own in an arena (that is, against a regular fighter of course). He was well over ten feet, possibly near fifteen or sixteen at that. His girth was big, but probably to counterbalance his large height. He was wearing baggy and dirty clothing, like he didn’t wear anything else or something. He was very hairy and shaggy, not including his face at that. His hair was wild and all over, some of it covering his face. His beard was very big, covering a great deal of his face and giving him an almost “young Santa” look. He seemed to be kind, taken from his smiling expression and status. “Gohan,” Chi-Chi started, calling Gohan from his observations, “this is Rubeus Hagrid. He’ll be taking you for your magic supplies for school.” “Jus’ call me Hagrid.” He replied, his gruff English accent distinct. He chuckled, “I hate it when people call me by me firs’ name.” Gohan looked at the Hagrid, sizing him up with a passive expression on his face. Finally, after moments, of awkward silence, the young warrior grinned. “You know…” he started, choosing his words, “You’re about as tall as my grandfather, and he’s HUGE.” Hagrid smiled, chuckling a bit as he did so. “I think you’re jus’ exaggeratin’ his height. I don’ think a lot o’ people get ter be around me height.” Chi-Chi- shook her head, giggling a little at her prodigy’s observation. “No he’s right.” She started wiping a tear from her face. “My father is pretty big, probably the largest from here to West City. In fact, he’s probably a bit bigger than you Hagrid.” Hagrid raised an eyebrow, a smile creeping at the corners of his mouth as he did so. “That a fact?” She nodded, “Speaking of my father, he told me he’s coming by to say good bye to Gohan. Maybe we could get a little glimpse of you two together, who knows.” She then shot him a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry, is your height a sore subject?” Hagrid laughed, “Nonsense. I know yeh mean no harm.” “CHI-CHI?!” A voice called out, causing the three to turn around and look towards the woods. “GOHAN?!” The voice called again, birds moving out from the woods and squawking into the sky. Trees and brush moved and swayed towards them, something huge and big pushing them out of his way. The sounds of feet stomping ringed in all three pairs of ears, pounding louder and louder as the source of the steps came closer. Then, without so much as a warning, a HUMUNGOUS figure stormed out of the woods. Gohan grinned, knowing who it was even before he stepped out of the trees. Gohan’s grandfather, the Ox King, ran up to his relatives laughing and huffing for breath. His usual attire of a tie, shirt, slacks, glasses and bull horns adorned his being when they saw him. When he finally caught their gazes as he slowed down beside them, he grinned and ruffled the young saiyan’s hair while hugging his daughter to death with his other arm. Hagrid shuffled his feet, eyeing the display awkwardly while wide-eyed at the new arrival’s stature. “How’s my favorite magical saiyan nephew doing?” The Ox king said, starting to tickle the young boy. “Grandpa, you made it!” Gohan cheered, laughing as his uncle playfully wrestled with him. Chi-Chi looked at the display with a smile. “Dad, nice timing.” Chi-Chi observed, playfully hitting her father on the shoulder. The Ox King ruffled his hair sheepishly, “Sorry I’m late honey. The hover-car broke down halfway here for no reason (yes there was), so I had to run the WHOLE way. Let me tell you, that’s going to count as a lifetime of exercise for me!” He looked down at Gohan, his eyes shining with pride and excitement. “But it was worth it. When your mom first told me about you being half saiyan, I nearly fainted at the thought of my nephew being part alien. But when she told me yesterday that you were a wizard to boot, I nearly had a heart attack!” The Ox King finally noticed Hagrid standing there, considering he didn’t have to look down to see him! “Oh, I didn’t know we were having guests. Who’s your tall friend here Chi-Chi?” Chi-Chi laughed, “This is Rubeus Hagrid dad. He’s going to take Gohan shopping for his school supplies. Hagrid, this is my dad.” The two men shook hands friendly enough, though the Ox King seemed to be more enthusiastic about it. “Pleased to meet you Rubeus… or is it Hagrid?” The Ox King asked, looking from his daughter to the other giant man. “Er,” Hagrid started, “jus’ Hagrid is fine.” Finally looking Hagrid up and down, the Ox King broke out into a huge grin. “So,” The Ox King began, “Nice to finally meet someone I can talk to at eye level, wouldn’t you agree Hagrid?” Hagrid broke in chuckles, “I suppose so. I guess yeh weren’ really exaggeratin’ about him Gohan.” He then turned to the mother and son. “I’m afraid that we’ve got ter go now Gohan, we don’ have a lot of time ter spare.” Gohan nodded, “I understand.” He turned to his mother and grandfather and gave them both hugs, basking in their warmth and love. “I’ll see you guys later, okay?” Chi-Chi beamed warmly, “Of course. You have fun Gohan, and listen to whatever Hagrid tells you. We love you.” “Love you too.” He replied cheerfully. Hagrid smiled, and then rummaged through his coat looking for something. Finally after several seconds he pulled out what looked like and old tin can, which caused Gohan to raise an eyebrow. “It’s called a portkey.” Hagrid explained, seeing the peculiar look on the child’s face. “It’s one of the ways we wizards use to get around.” “…….. It’s a can.” Hagrid laughed, “Well, that’s the point. Yeh see, a portkey is only to be used by magical people, set ter go a’ a specific place a’ a specific time. That bein’, they are made ter be ordinary objects so as not ter draw attention, be inconspicuous.” “…. But it’s a can.” He repeated, doubting its initial use. Hagrid smiled, “Just touch it.” Gohan returned the smile, and reached out to touch it as his family waved bye to him. Slowly but gradually, his fingertips finally reached out and just grazed the cold metallic exterior of the can. Immediately he felt and almost rushing sensation about him, like the wind picking up all around him. His stomach, new to this sort of feeling, seized up and churned as a result. Gohan watched as the scene faded out, almost as if it were a combination of a mirage and a “wipe-away” sequence. He then almost felt like he was flying next; it had the same blood-to the-head sensation as when he first felt like flying anyways. It felt like the rush and feeling of nausea was lasting hours and hours, much worse way to travel than flying or- or anything else for that matter. However, as long as it felt like was in actually the opposite. In a few seconds Gohan finally felt the churning and hyped up feeling cease, feeling solid ground at last. Gohan didn’t fall, but his legs did buckle and he staggered for a moment. Gohan huffed and gasped, trying to take in as much breath as possible. “Don’ worry,” he heard Hagrid’s voice say, “most people get like that when they travel by portkey first time.” Groaning, Gohan’s vision finally began to come back clearly, and he gasped at the site. All around him it looked like he was in a medieval shopping mall; it reminded him of a low-tech version of West City. There were stone buildings all around him, lined up on either side of him. There were people dressed in cloaks and weird hats walking in and out of these buildings, some with bags and others without them. Gohan turned to his right and saw a child running out of a nearby store with animals in the window, and his mother walking out carrying an owl in a cage. There was a building with cauldrons out in front, the contents in them bubbling sickly. He saw a gigantic building, easily the biggest there, with people going in and walking out with small bags in hand. There was even a store with broomsticks behind the window, crowded around on all sides by children his age. The whole shopping area seemed to go on for quite a bit of distance, easily a bit larger than most malls. Gohan felt a hand on his shoulder, and saw Hagrid grinning down at him. “Gohan…” he started, looking out at the buildings, “Welcome, to Diagon Alley.” Chapter 3 Category:Fan Fiction